


Believe

by Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Gen, No pairings - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios/pseuds/Knight_Aedo_Rhapsodios
Summary: Centuries in the future: Princess Rapunzel of Corona is brought back to life as a guardian of earth's last safe city, where she will uncover the secrets of this brave new world and her own past during the fight against unending darkness in this reimagination of Destiny's main campaign (Also available on Fanfiction.net).





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.
> 
> This story was made only with entertaining purposes and is not intended to be taken seriously in any social, political or religious context under any circumstances.
> 
> "Destiny" and its characters belong to "Activision" and "Bungie".
> 
> "Tangled" and its characters belongs to "Disney".

_Since the day I was born: I had a vision… About you and the guardian you would become…_

_Ghosts were made to bring guardians back, to save whatever remained of Earth, humanity, and light…_

_That was my purpose, why the traveler created me… Before it died… Before everything collapsed around us…_

_As centuries passed, as I saw the other ghosts find their guardians: I wondered if I would ever find you, if my vision was real… If there was any hope left…_

_And then I stumbled across the last place I expected to find you…_

* * *

 

Beyond the corroded walls of earth's last safe city: A blue-light speck traversed the prairie against the raging winds of the wild.

Since the ambar shine of the morning sun, till shadows loomed over the mountains: The small machine navigated far, wide across a thousand desserts, forests, jungles and ravaged cities, scanning, scavenging ancient human remains entwined with the earth.

Day after day… Year after year on an endless loop… To no avail every time…

But change was found in The Cosmodrome, atop a lone hill amidst the vast blanked of tarnished vehicle bodyworks, leftovers from brighter ages…

"Is it possible?" The small machine questioned itself, emitting low chirps "Is it really you?"

Suddenly, the construct's pristine, spiky shell decompressed in many segments orbiting a sapphire radiance with its eye at the center; Then all of the construct's pieces pressed converged inwards to their original shape, before releasing a strong energy blast, bringing light to the dusk for a moment…

"Guardian? Guardian! Eyes up guardian…"

She barely picked up the voice as she rose from the ground, yawning silently while stretching her arms; She blinked a few times to clear her unfocused sight, finding herself sitting on the soil of a bleak wasteland, taken by undergrowth.

"Guardian, can you understand me?" The small machine entered the girl's field of view, hovering before her freckled, button nose.

"W-Wha… What…" She mumbled, fixing her gaze upon the unknown, floating creature of a single eye, slowly raising her hand to touch it.

"What a strange-looking… bird… And you can speak, too?"

"What? No! I'm not a bird!" The construct answered, retreating from her reach.

"Oh… Then perhaps…" The girl withdrew her palm, pressing a slim, armored finger against her pursed, pink lips "You are… A fairy?"

"No! No! Listen…" The machine replied "I'm a ghost, in fact: I am your ghost"

"My… What?... No, that cannot be…" She retorted, narrowing her jade-green eyes "If you are my… Ghost… Then that means… That I'm…"

"Well… You've been… Dead… For a long time" The 'Ghost' completed "so you might see a lot of things you probably won't understand…"

"Dead? How? … Why?" The girl ran gingerly her fingertips across her cheek in disbelief, running her sight across her mysteriously armor-clad body.

"It's a lot to digest, I understand" The construct said, approaching to hover above her shoulder "But we have to move, this is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here, can you walk?"

"Y-yes, I think…" She replied, shaking her head, then placing her palms on the ground, pushing herself to stand with lightly shaky steps "Lead the way, mister… 'Ghost'"

Ghost gave a small nod and took the lead with a spin… before stopping anew, facing the girl.

"Um… Before we proceed: What is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I'm… I'm not sure… Um… Ugh…" She shut her eyes tightly, placing a palm on her forehead.

"Your name, can you remember it?"

"Um… Uh… R-…" The girl stammered, rubbing her temples to ease her sudden migraine.

"R-… Ra… Rapunzel…"

"I can't believe it… It worked! You're Alive!" The construct exclaimed, spinning its ivory carcass like a whirligig, feigning emotion, earning a small smile from 'Rapunzel' "I was right! I can't believe it! After all these years I finally found you! You don't know for how long I've been for you!"

"Yes, but… Why?" Rapunzel raised her palms, cupping the Ghost between them and holding it near her "Why me?"

"Well, you see: The thing is-"

**THUM!**

Ghost's sentence was interrupted due to the sound of cracking iron, caused by numerous insectoid beings appearing from thin air, four-armed with a second quartet of glowing blue eyes, wrapped in thick ivory armor and cloaked in red, landing upon the car frameworks spread across the wasteland.

"FALLEN!" The construct shouted, the pack of arthropod-like monsters roared and the atmosphere was filled with lightning projectiles traveling on all directions, emanating from the weapons they wielded, leaving no spot of terrain untainted.

"What do we do now!?" Rapunzel cried back, curling into a ball on the ground to avoid the upcoming storm of volt bullets flying at her.

"Hang in there! Just a moment!" Ghost replied before vanishing in a small cloud of blue light particles.

"Ghost!? Where are you!?" The girl yelled, crawling on all fours behind a nearby boulder providing cover of the foe's attacks.

"Don't worry, I'm still with you" Rapunzel heard the construct's voice loud and clear, despite its current absence from the physical plane of existence "There's a breach in the wall, we'll lose them there, hurry!"

With little hesitation: The girl left her refuge, engaging in a frenzied sprint across the dirt road towards the large steel barrier that enveloped the whole horizon; The path to the other side of the vehicle cemetery was long, surrounded by Fallen; Rapunzel's breathing grew increasingly erratic as she dodged through a swarm of arc-shrapnel traveling worryingly closer at her with each failed shot.

Fortunately: The girl reached her destination unharmed before luck ran out, traversing an abyssal fissure at the wall's inner structure, but soon after crossing said crevice, an avalanche of rubble collapsed behind Rapunzel, trapping her inside and blocking the path to the enemy minions, who continued their assault on the steel pile obstructing the way.

"Did-… Did we… Lost them?" In spite of leaving behind further dangers: Rapunzel did not cease her sprint, blindly venturing deeper into the barrier's construction towards pitch-blackness for as long as the strength of her legs allowed her.

"I believe we did" Ghost replied, assuming its physical form above the girl's shoulder.

"W-What… What the heck are those things!?" The girl asked between frantic gasps.

"Fallen, from the House of Devils" The construct projected a light pillar from its eye, unveiling a seemingly unending iron bridge around them, hanging amidst a network of titanic steel columns and the sun's radiance coursing through its gaps.

"And what do they want!? … Why are they… Attacking us!?"

"They arrived at earth on their ketches during the wake of humanity's collapse, since then they've been invested in pillaging the remains of our worlds… And murdering anyone who gets on their way"

"Co-collapse? W-What are you… Talking about!?"

"I'll explain it to you later, right now, I must get you to the city, we need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us"

"Bu-but… To W-whereAAAOOWW!" Rapunzel's question was never finished when her being was disconnected from the bridge by an unseen obstacle, granting her a brief momentum in the air before gravity immediately dragged her back to firm soil with a sonorous 'thud.'

"Ow… Who left… That on the ground?" The girl grumbled, sitting on the steel mesh, rubbing her forehead and picking up an elongated device of unknown origin lying below her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Ghost's inquired.

"Just my pride… What's even this, anyway?" Rapunzel mumbled, closely eyeing the lengthened instrument and its complex mechanisms.

"It's an old rifle, a 'Khvostov 7G-02' to be precise… Do you know how to use it?"

"This is the weirdest hammer I've ever seen…"

"Here" The construct approached, pointing its light-beam at the ancient weapon between the girl's hands "Take the lower grip with your right hand, grab it from here with your left and hold it firmly to your shoulder"

"Uh… Like this?" Rapunzel obeyed the command, enveloping a palm around the posterior handle protruding from the gadget's bottom, then wrapping the other upon the fore barrel at it's opposite end "And what does this little lever do?"

"DON'T! DON'T PULL IT!" Ghost shouted "That's the trigger, the weapon will fire if you press it, you must be careful, it's loud, and dangerous if you're not aiming at the right direction"

"And how do I know if I'm 'aiming at the right direction'?" The girl asked, releasing one hand off the weapon, raising it to perform a finger quote.

"Just point it at the opposite side of your person, you can use the iron sight for precise shots"

"So… If I press this… 'Trigger'" Rapunzel questioned while end placing the device's rear beside her clavicle while lowering her face to look through the small piece of glass projecting from its top "This… 'Rifle' will just spit… Magic? Fire? Arrows?"

"They're called 'Bullets', but your assumption is mostly correct" The construct said "You just have to remember that it won't shoot forever, it'll eventually run out of rounds and you'll have to replace the empty magazine with a new, full ammunition clip, it's called 'reloading'"

"Hmm… It doesn't seem that difficult…"

**THUM!**

Suddenly two Fallen dropped from the skies, landing upon each side of the bridge, trapping Rapunzel between them.

"Care to prove it now?"

The girl stared at her foes as they slowly approached, these fallen were different from the ones she faced earlier, taller, shrouded in bulkier armor provided with sharper edges and spikes, wielding a pair of sabers wreathed in lightning energy.

"Ghost, is the class over!?" Rapunzel yelled "'Cause I really could use some advice RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes! Um… Improvise!"

With those Fallen getting nearer with each passing second: The girl desperately glanced on all directions until her sight met the ground…

**THRUM!**

Rapunzel pointed her weapon at the bridge and pressed the trigger, spreading a swarm of bullets at the iron columns beneath, their surroundings illuminated intermittently with every shot echoing loudly across the facility.

Sooner than later: The structure's supports yielded against the numerous projectiles raining upon them; Rapunzel's screams were overshadowed by the sounds of steel wires and pillars crumbling; Her plan resulted: She, her attackers and the bridge ultimately collapsed to the inner wall's depths.

During her free fall, the girl glanced around her: Part of the construction's framework was falling alongside her, the Fallen were nowhere to be seen; With her rifle long gone from her grip, Rapunzel placed her palms before her, clamping her eyes shut and tightening her body as the ground grew quickly closer, preparing for the impact…

That never occurred…

While pieces of the barrier's structure impaled themselves on the land with large clouds of dust raising below them: Rapunzel found herself floating steadily on the air, merely a few centimeters off the ground; she looked down at her body, no cables were stripped to her person, but rather a faint blue luminescence was enveloping her whole being.

"What in the name of-"

**THUD!**

"Ow…" The alien brightness emanating from the girl faded as soon as it appeared, causing her to plunge face-first on the soil.

"Ghost!?" Rapunzel shouted at the obscurity engulfing her surroundings as she slowly rose off the ground, rubbing her nose "Ghost!? Are you there!?"

"I'm here, I never left your side" The construct appeared in a flash of light particles beside the girl's head "By the way, nice job with the improvisation advice, you killed everything in a radius of at least 30 meters, nearly including us"

"You saw it, right?" Rapunzel asked "I feel Different… My body keeps doing these strange things… What is happening to me?"

"Well… You see…" Ghost answered "There comes a time in every human's life where their bodies experience modifications, such as changes in their voice tones, the emerging of pimples on the epidermis and the apparition of hair in the-"

"GHOST!" The girl interrupted, clenching her fists "Back there, just before I touched the ground… I was… Floating… Floating!"

"Your powers begin to manifest, faster than I had anticipated, it must be a signal"

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure yet, I cannot tell if you are a titan, a hunter or a warlock at this moment, with time you'll discover it on your own"

"I don't think I understand" Rapunzel lowered her gaze, kicking a stone on the ground "So… What happens now?"

"Hang tight" The construct left the girl's side, summoning its flashlight anew, flying upwards into the mechanisms of the wall's bottom framework "Fallen thrive in the dark, we need more light, I'll see what I can do"

Rapunzel stood still amidst obscurity, watching ghost's blue shining slowly fade in the distance until blending with the gnawing abyss around her; For a brief instant all remained dark and calm, but then a thousand light columns dropped from the heavens, vanishing every trace of blackness within the barrier.

Then it was revealed: A large structure with elongated iron cylinders attached to each of its sides was hanging from the roof by a web of loose cables, a strange-looking machine shaped like a spear's tip full of tubes and metal plates.

"What is this?" The girl asked in awe.

"A ship" Ghost replied, approaching to the supposed vehicle, projecting a blue beam across its carcass "It's been here for a while, hasn't made a jump in centuries, we're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean"

"And how are we going to get it to high seas?"

"High seas? Is not that kind of ship"

"Then wha-"

Rapunzel's question was interrupted due to an incomprehensible roar, cast by a large eight-eyed Fallen, the biggest yet, emerging from a crevice in the wall at the back, alongside a thousand dregs, every one of them heading to their position.

"Uh… Ghost! More Fallen" The girl shouted, taking a few steps back from the approaching enemies.

"Hold still! I'm getting us out of here!" Ghost yelled in response.

And once again Rapunzel's body was enveloped by a sudden wave of shinning sapphire dust until it became all her person, then disappearing on thin air.

In the blink of an eye, the girl went from standing before a small Fallen army to find herself sitting in a small cabin populated with numerous flashing little lights, buttons, wires and toggles displayed on a large dashboard below a window showing the same aforementioned image.

"Wait, what!?" Rapunzel screamed to the top of her lungs, palpitating every inch of her being to ensure that nothing was out of place "Ghost! What did you do!?"

"I'll explain it to you in the way!" The construct answered, occupying its place above Rapunzel's shoulder "Grab onto something!"

The cabin's interior began trembling, the Fallen at the other side of the window became smaller until resembling ants, then the picture on the crystals shifted to the mountains and the cosmodrome's starry nightsky.

"We can come back for them when you're ready" Ghost said "Rest for now"

Engines with the might of a blazing sun: The ship fled off the wild, piercing through the clouds towards earth's last safe city; Rapunzel took ghost's advice once more and reclined on the cabin's chair, sighing deeply, closing her eyes; enough life-threatening experiences for one day…

The rest could wait until tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your all for reading my first story for this site, any feedback will be highly appreciated, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapters, for the moment I will only be posting the first episode on AO3 while I learn my way around the site, If the reception is good: I'll upload more chapters and keep the series equally updated here and on Fanfiction.net... This is just the beginning of a greater journey.
> 
> In case anyone wonders: I will only feature elements of Destiny 1's main campaign, as this tale in particular is a test, also to honor its legacy and the memories it left me during its prime since Destiny 2 completely ignores the initial lore and currently I have no plans of getting the sequel in the near future, though I played the public beta on Xbox One and the free trial that was given a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> Regarding to Tangled: I also will be counting parts from the movie, as the Tangled Ever After series does not air in my country yet.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and/or send me a private message, I will answer in brevity, I promise! Also, I would highly appreciate if you could share this story with anyone who you think might like it, the more we are the better!
> 
> Regardless, thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed this lecture, until next time!  
> -  
> Knight-Aedo-Rhapsodios


End file.
